Life Changing Experience
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: All Hallows Eve, a night where the dead can present themselves to the living. Death isn’t always easily predicted, as Miguel learns after a brush with the Grim Reaper. His way of living will end…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life Changing Experience  
**Summary:** All Hallows Eve, a night where the dead can present themselves to the living. Death isn't always easily predicted, as Miguel learns after a brush with the Grim Reaper. His way of living will end…  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Season fic. Two-Shot. Yaoi.  
**Disclaimer:** I do…not own Beyblade.

Hey there! Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it. Here I have for you as a little treat is a two-shot that will be updated this weekend. I'm not sure if it's scary, but it does have a Halloween vibe to it, so that counts for something, right? So please enjoy this first half of the story, and remember, don't kill the author X3

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Miguel screws his eyes together before opening them with a few hard blinks, his eyes already adjusting to the darkness of his room, a room he is sharing with none other than a certain enigma. Turning his gaze to his roommate, a smile twitches onto Miguel's lips.

With his bed the closest to the window, the slender figure of Kai sleeping soundlessly, bathed in the white light of the full moon greets Miguel. What a lovely sight to see the moment he opens his eyes.

Every since he met the young Phoenix wielder, Miguel has had a crush on him. He's beautiful in every sense of the word, his presence giving him comfort when the days are long and the nights are cold. Just being in the same room as him calms his nerves and soothes his spirit.

Miguel feels lucky to be able to share the room with Kai, him being chosen out of all the other teams that are currently staying in a large mansion owned by the BBA. It's just a little get together before the next world championships where they have to train non-stop. Halloween is approaching fast, tomorrow actually, and a few of his fellow bladers thought it would be fun to have a Halloween party here in this old mansion.

While the bladers here want a huge party where they try to scare the hell out of each other with scary costumes and ghost stories while pigging out on an array of sweets, he celebrates Halloween differently in Spain.

Halloween is known as "El Dia de los Muertos." It is a joyous and happy holiday, a time to remember friends and family who have died. Officially commemorated on November 2nd (All Souls' Day), the three-day celebration actually begins on the evening of October 31st.

Usually, he and his teammates would construct alters to honor passed family members, decorated with candy, flowers, photographs, fresh water and samples of their loved ones' favorite foods and drinks. Matilda usually likes to leave a basin and towel out in order that the spirit can wash prior to indulging in the feast. They plan to make a small shrine later in the day, and Kai wishes to help.

Miguel was surprised and relatively pleased when Kai asked him yesterday what he and his family do for Halloween. He explained their traditions as well as he could and Kai listened to every word, actually interested in what he had to say and not just being polite like a few others he could name.

That's another reason why he likes Kai so much, he seems genuinely interested in what he has to say. Sometimes being a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy can have its disadvantages as many people think he's just a pretty boy with a boy-band like personality.

He loves Kai, truly he does. And one day he vows that he will tell him.

Tomorrow. He always promises himself that he'll tell Kai his feelings tomorrow.

Silently as not to wake the sleeping angel in the other bed, Miguel slips out from under the covers of his bed and leaves the room. He's feeling uncharacteristically thirsty and decides to quench his thirst with a glass of water before returning to bed to get some rest. He has a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

Stepping out into the hallway to head into the kitchen, Miguel pauses in his movements, a loud and sudden creak in the floorboards not far from where he is standing startles him, almost making him jump. He glances up the hall, expecting to see one of his fellow bladers stepping out their appointed room, looking bleary and sleepy as they meander towards the bathroom in a zombie like state, like he has caught them doing a many night since staying here.

However, there isn't anyone there.

Ignoring the chill racing down his spine, Miguel tells himself that the noise is just from the house settling. It was a rather warm day today, so the house is just cooling down, right?

Right, Miguel concludes to himself and turns back around, ready to restart his journey. But as he takes a couple of hasty steps, he hears that creak again, closer and louder than before. Spinning around quickly, Miguel expects to find one of his smaller and more mischievous fellow bladers sniggering and chortling to themselves, satisfied with scaring him a little.

After all, tomorrow is Halloween.

However, once again, no one is there. The house, for the most part, is silent. Very silent.

Turning back around, Miguel suddenly finds himself staring into this black void of a black hooded figure that is less than a foot in front of him. Miguel gives a strangle but silent gasp of shock and takes a step back, unable to tear his eyes away from the cloaked figure before him. He keeps staring into its hood, staring at complete blackness inside.

Its…just floating there, slowly moving up and down, floating in midair as a cold chill surrounds him. Suddenly, the hooded being sways to the side and abruptly brushes pass him, Miguel feeling an icy chill racing up his arm where the cloak just touches him. Despite having no feet, the floorboards creak underneath it as it floats pass. And then…

It disappears, fading into a wall at the other end of the hallway.

With his heart beating wildly in his chest, Miguel completely forgets about his thirst and dashes back into his room, his hands shaking almost violently as he tries to open the door to his room and he stumbles inside, closing it loudly and leaning against it.

What…what was that just now? It…couldn't have been real, right?

Timidly, Miguel touches his arm and his eyes widen to find it physically cold to the touch. "What was that…?" he whispers to himself.

"What's wrong?" a familiar voice asks from the other side of the room. "You're shaking."

"I, this thing, I mean…" Miguel stutters, his face uncharacteristically pale and he's body is shaking from fright.

Immediately, Kai scrambles out of bed and reaches him, taking his hands and placing them on Miguel's cheeks so he can look into his eyes. "Easy, take deep breathes for me, ok?" he soothes, his voice calm. "You're ok. What happened?"

Miguel swallows thickly and nods as he takes a shaky breath. "I just saw this cloaked thing floating out in the hallway," he says, realizing that his explanation sounds unbelievable and rather sketchy, but he doesn't know what else to say.

"A cloak thing?" Kai repeats, his head reeling back ever so slightly, but he manages to keep his hands on Miguel's cheeks as he gives him a gentle look when he sees just how scared Miguel is. "I'm sure it was just one of the others playing a joke on you. It's Halloween, after all. Maybe you're just tired and your mind is playing tricks on you?"

"No," Miguel says as he takes a step back and shakes his head. "No, it wasn't my imagination. I did see something."

Kai takes a moment to look at Miguel with an odd sense of concern in his eyes when he realizes the sincerity in his voice and eyes. "Was it…" he starts as he nibbles his bottom lip. "Was it carrying anything?"

"Carrying anything?" Miguel repeats before turning to look off to the side in thought. "Um, no, I don't think so," he mutters before turning back to him. "Why?"

"No, it's nothing," Kai replies quickly as he moves forward and grabs Miguel's arm in with his hands and steering him over to his bed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a reason for what you saw. Lets try to get some sleep, ok?"

"Yeah," Miguel murmurs as he sits down heavily on his bed and rakes his hand through his hair. "Ok."

"I'll be right here," Kai reassures as he moves to his bed.

Miguel nods and lays down, but he knows sleep won't be coming for him tonight. That image of the faceless being floating before him haunts his mind. He doesn't know what to think, but he does know that someone definitely didn't play a prank on him and it wasn't his imagination.

So…what was that thing?

-----------------------

Miguel has never been so happy to see the morning light, though he was disappointed to learn that its staring to rain. And raining heavily at that. Though, it's the perfect background for the Halloween party the others have planned.

During the course of the morning, Miguel cautiously asked everyone whether or not they have costumes, and if yes, what they were. And scarily enough, none of them boasted about dressing in a black cloak or dressing like the Grim Reaper.

So, none of the others played a prank on him, he knows that for certain because no one would have been able to hide the fact that they scared the hell out of him from everyone. It would have been the first thing he would have heard anyone say.

"Maybe it was my imagination," Miguel murmurs to himself as he heads into the kitchen. As he does so, the sight of his silver hair teammate sitting at the kitchen table looking torn greets him. "Claude? What's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Miguel," Claude greets softly. "I have to help decorate the dinning room, but I need to get these letters posted sometime today.

"I'll drop the letters off if you want," Miguel offers, silently happy to be able to get away from the house for a while. He still gets that cold chill every time he walks through that same hallway he did last night.

"Could you?" Claude says, his expression brightening considerably. "I appreciate it, Miguel."

Miguel smiles and takes the handful of letters from his teammate. "No problem," he says as he turns towards the front door, grabbing a set of keys that belongs to an old Ute the BBA had lent them to use when needed.

"Where are you going?" a certain voice asks, stopping him in his tracks for a moment.

"Just popping into town to post some letters," Miguel replies as he turns around, finding Kai standing a few feet behind him.

"Now?" Kai asks, an expression of concern appearing on his face. "Can't it wait until it stops raining?"

"It won't take long," Miguel replies, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly when he realizes that there is a sense of dread in Kai's normally bright ruby red eyes. And those ruby red eyes just darkened a shade.

"But…" Kai says, pausing for a moment, looking sad and desperate for a moment. "I don't want you to go."

The desperation in Kai's voice startles Miguel greatly. "Huh?"

A light blush adorns Kai's cheeks as he looks off to the side. "Last night, I mean, when you said…"

Miguel feels a chill race up his spine as he thinks about the figure from last night and he shivers. "I have to go," he says abruptly. "It'll distract me."

"But-"

"Won't be long," he says, cutting off Kai's protest with a raise of his hand and he turns to leave.

"Ah, Miguel, wait," Kai calls as he steps out onto the porch next to him, the rain starting to fall heavier. He grabs Miguel's arm in his hand and pauses as Miguel turns to look at him, surprise on his face. "Just be careful and don't take any chances."

Miguel eyes soften, his heart warming at the concern in Kai's voice and eyes. "I won't," he replies softly and places his hand on Kai's, giving it a gentle squeeze before he turns to dash out into the rain and jumps into his Ute. He gives Kai a quick wave, who waves back, hesitant, his arms moving to wrap themselves around himself. Miguel then starts the car and drives down the stone driveway, pulling out onto the road.

The mansion is situated on a mountain range, surrounded by trees and narrow roads. The road into town is a long and winding one. On one side there's trees, on the other side is a sheer cliff that goes straight down into a river below, so Miguel makes sure to drive slowly and carefully.

This drive is just what he needs to keep his mind away from that faceless image in his head. He can't afford to let his mind wander and he's grateful for the distraction. The trip into town went off without a hitch and Miguel posted those letters. Glancing at his watch, Miguel realizes that its getting late and the party probably has already started. Oh well, truly he's not in the mood for a party. He just wants to get home.

Taking to that road again, Miguel once again treats it with caution. Despite being a winding road, it's frequently used by locals and tourist alike. It can be quite busy.

Just then, something catches Miguel's eye and he looks up and sees, much to his horror, a black BMW race around a bend on the road, the guy talking on his phone. His car on the wrong side of the road and heading straight for Miguel…

"Oh shit…"

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? I'll update the next chapter very soon. Just after Halloween. You won't have to wait long for the next chapter, promise!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks to; chrono-contract, pheonix80, Blaze Queenie, Elves of the Moon, , Rapunzelle, Thegoldenlock, Nameless Little Girl, Destiny Kitty, kit572 and Tenshi of Freedom for taking the time to review! -_glomps-_

Heehee, now for chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Watching Miguel pull out of the driveway, Kai can't quell that feeling of impending dread that has taken a hold of his body. Wrapping his arms around himself, he rubs his hands up and down his upper arms, trying to push away a slight chill that causes him to shiver. He doesn't like this feeling, this feeling of fear and concern. He's experienced it too many times before, but this time, its making him feel lightheaded and he finds it a little hard to swallow.

He can't get rid of that image from last night, the absolute fear on Miguel's, the way his body was trembling with fright. And most importantly, the sincerity on his face when he claims to have seen a hooded figure floating out in the hallway.

He believes the blonde, truly he does, he just doesn't want to believe that small voice inside his head telling him that that figure Miguel had an encounter with last night was the Grim Reaper, or Death himself.

Not many people know this, and probably not many will believe it, but Kai is a very spiritual person. He believes in life after death, and that there are things in this word that can't be explain through science or even human knowledge. That's why he was so interesting in learning Miguel's beliefs and culture towards Halloween. To him, it was just a day where the veil between life and death was slightly blurred.

Walking back inside, the sounds of his fellow bladers talking excitedly to each other greets him. Everyone seems to be in festive mood. Too bad Kai isn't.

"Hey, where's Miguel?" Max suddenly asks.

"He went into town," Claude tells him as he helps Ray light some candles. "He's just doing me a favor."

"But the party is about to start," Max points out, not wanting to start without him, but also not wanting to delay the party.

"He won't be long," Kai says as he lingers in the doorway of the room before moving to head upstairs to the bedrooms. "He said he wouldn't," he whispers to himself, trying to reassure himself.

He then retreats upstairs, into his room. He can't stop this feeling of dread and he moves to sit on the edge of his bed, keeping his gaze on the driveway. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting here, through several reminders that the party has started apparently. But he doesn't want to leave, the take his eyes off the driveway until he sees the familiar sight of that old Ute appearing.

Suddenly, he see it. There, standing at the end of the driveway, looking up, at him through the window. That figure Miguel told him about.

A black cloak, no feet or face, floating and swaying, yet completely invisible to the wind or rain.

It's him…It's death…

_No…_

"No," Kai whispers, his eyes widening with fear. He then springs to his feet and dashes out of the room. Ignoring the heavy rain and blowing wind, he races outside and towards the driveway where the cloaked figure is still lingering.

"You can't!" he yells out to him, not caring if anyone happens across him like this. "You can't take him!"

He's after Miguel, isn't he? Is that why he visited him last night?

The figure simply seems to stare at him, its gaze cutting right through him, into his soul. But Kai doesn't care, if it helps in anyway, helps to keep Miguel with him for just that little bit longer, he'll curse and scream at him all he wants.

"I won't let you take him!" he yells as he shakes his head furiously at him, curling his hands into fists by his sides. "You're not allowed!"

Suddenly, the figure seems to bow its head and then fades away, leaving no sign other than the haunting memory burned into Kai's subconscious that he was even here.

"Don't take him from me, please," Kai whispers as he falls to his knees in the mud, ignoring the rain as it falls around him in heavy torrents. "He's…all I have."

Tears are cascading down his cheeks, as heavy as the rain around him. He sinks further onto the ground, the mud clinging to him like a second skin as his slender body appear frail and delicate as it shakes from his tears. His heart aches in despair, crying out in sadness.

This can't be…Miguel can't be gone from his life. He brought light back into his world, light he thought he'd never see. Charming, intelligent, friendly, understanding, there are very few people in his life that can even compare to Miguel. No one comes close. He needs him to stay in his life. He's content whenever the blonde is near.

Could the Gods and Spirits above really be so cruel as to take his light away from him so quickly, so easily?

"I love him," he whispers as he lifts his hands to his face, smothering an agonizing cry in his palms. "I never told him."

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting here, outside in the rain, crying until there is no more tears to cry. The rain is cold, the ground is sticky and hard, but he doesn't notice these things at all. All he can acknowledge is this excruciating pain in his heart, the hollowness in his soul and the inability to breath properly.

The figure, that hood figure, it was death, or the Grim Reaper in many other cultures. Kai knows it, he can feel the deathly chill that radiated from it. Despite his young years, he's been near death before and has witness it many times. The stillness, the coldness, the icy chill still haunts him.

And now…Miguel…

"No," Kai whispers and shakes his head almost violently in denial before leaning his head back to peer up at the dark gray sky far above. "He can't be dead. I won't let him die."

Suddenly, the sound of a vehicle driving up the stone drive way, hastily yet cautiously at the same time reaches his ears. Kai's heart feels like it literally stops beating when the familiar white Ute appears in his sight. The vehicle comes to a abrupt halt and a thankfully familiar blonde steps out from the drivers' side door, pale and shaking, but very much alive.

"Miguel…?" Kai breathes, tears once again building in his eyes when Miguel moves to lean against the side of the Ute, a shaky hand touching his face in almost disbelief. Suddenly, he turns his blue eyes towards him and they widen in alarm, and yet, they hold a sense of relief.

He's here…

Without wasting a single moment, Kai climbs to his feet, his legs a little shaky from the emotional torment, but he ignores the numbness as he runs over to Miguel. Miguel pushes away from the Ute and opens his arms as he takes a few steps forward as well. Kai practically crashes into his chest as Miguel wraps his arms tightly around his body, neither teen caring very much about the rain or mud.

He's alive…

There's so much relief, so much joy in Kai's heart that he's sure it would burst. He wraps his arms around Miguel's body, his hands resting on his upper back as he buries his face in the crook of his neck, pulling their bodies together. Miguel has arms wound so tightly around Kai, pulling him mentally and physically closer, his face in Kai's damp hair as he clings to him. His body is no longer shaking, but heavy with fatigue and Kai has to hold up upright to keep him standing.

"Are you alright?" Kai asks him as he pushes back ever so slightly to frame his face in his hands and gaze into his eyes, his own searching frantically for any visible injuries. "What happened?"

"There was this car on the wrong side of the road," Miguel explains, his voice still a little shaky as well as he leans heavily against him. "He was talking on his phone. I had to swerve to miss him, but the breaks locked up and I was heading for the edge of the cliff. But suddenly, I felt something touch my foot quite heavily, almost like slamming it down on the break pedal, the breaks then kicked in and the car stopped before…the cliff."

"The Grim Reaper," Kai whispers, a look of confusion on his face.

"What?"

"That hooded being you saw last night, I saw him too, today, not long ago," Kai murmurs.

Miguel stiffens in shock, his eyes widening ever so with fright. "You saw him too?"

"He…wasn't carrying his scythe," Kai whispers, his eyes widening in realization ever so slightly as he clings to Miguel. "Oh thank God, he was just warning you."

"Kai," Miguel breathes as he presses their foreheads together.

"I was scared," Kai admits, refusing to take his eyes off Miguel in fear that if he does close his eyes and opens them again, he'll find Miguel gone. "I thought…"

Suddenly, Miguel cuts him off by leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Kai feels his eyes shut involuntarily, but the feel of Miguel's lips against his reassures him that he's still here and very much alive. He makes a small sound of approval and leans into the kiss, tilting his head to the side as Miguel boldly runs his tongue over his bottom nip before nibbling on it and slipping inside. Their tongues soon meet as the kiss turns passionate, the two grasping desperately onto each other as they releases their worries, concerns and fears into this kiss, telling each other how much they mean to the other without the use of words.

A tear slips from Kai's eye as he thinks about how close he came to loosing Miguel and how close he came to never experiencing something so loving and intimate with him.

"I love you," Kai whispers as he momentarily pulls his lips away from Miguel's to draw in a breath to sooth his rapidly beating heart.

"I love you, too," Miguel replies as he leans forward to pull him into yet another passionate kiss.

As the rain falls from above, the two continue to trade loving kisses, simply relishing in the feel of one another. It doesn't bother either male that they are sharing these kisses outside where anyone could find them, they don't care about hiding. Not anymore.

"Let's go inside," Miguel whispers as he presses their foreheads together again. "It's cold out here."

"Yeah," Kai whispers in reply but gives his head a little shake, not wanting to head back indoors and into that party atmosphere in the rooms down stairs. He's in no mood for that, he just wants to stay like this, in Miguel's arms. "But I don't want to go back to the party."

"Neither do I," Miguel agrees quickly, as if he read Kai's thoughts. "Let's go back to our room. I want to just spend time with you."

"Yes, let's do that."

Death doesn't have to physical, it can be spiritual as well. The Grim Reaper signifies death, well in a sense, that's true what happened here tonight. Something did die tonight, and that was their denial and procrastination. No more waiting until tomorrow, no more putting anything off ever again.

Tonight Miguel could have easily died, dying before telling Kai how he felt, dying before learning how Kai felt.

What happened tonight wasn't a near death experience, it was a life changing one. He's going to be doing things differently now. The little things aren't a concern anymore, they aren't worth getting worked up about.

Miguel knows that now, and looking down at the beautiful male in his arms only confirms his belief. Living life now and enjoying it to its full extent with Kai by his side is all that matters to him now.

Death still scares the hell out of him, but when its his time to come, many years in the future, at least he'll be satisfied in knowing he won't have any regrets.

"Lets have a shower to warm up," Miguel suggests as he and Kai slowly make their way inside, keeping a firm hold of one another. "And then we'll tell everyone we're together."

Kai pulls back and gives Miguel a look of surprise. "What?"

Miguel smiles and kisses his forehead gently. "I'm ready to start a new chapter of my life. Aren't you?"

"…Yeah, I am."

* * *

…Um, yeah, different from what I usually write, huh? I just wanted to try something different for Halloween. How did I do? Ok?

X3 I'm actually quite surprised that some of you actually thought I would have the guts to kill of Miguel. As if I could do anything to separate my favorite pairing!

Please review.


End file.
